Thallassans
Calnennore, (Thallassans to those nor of their culture), hail from a water planet in the unknown regions, called Gaeren III (Thallassa). Calnennore were an old species and once had an extensive knowledge of the galaxy. They are an aquatic humanoid species. It was common that the Calnennore had a very long lifespan and that they did not often physically show there age like majority of the species in the galaxy. Primarily the Calnennore were all Force sensitive to a degree, but only a few showed obvious talent at manipulating the Force. Physiology and Appearance The Calnennore are bipedal aquatic primates that evolved to fit perfectly as predators in the environment of Gaeren III. They had two arms equipped with extendable fin blades that emerged from the forearm and ended in five to seven slightly webbed fingers. At the tip of each finger, beneath the nail, and along the edges of the fin blades was a minuscule poison gland that produced a deadly Neurotoxin/Hemotoxin cocktail for most near-human and humanoid species. The fingernails, developed for longer range hunting, exteneded out, like poison tipped darts to subdue prey. Calnennore faces resemble human faces. They have large eyes set in the front that contain two irises encircling the pupil. The double iris provides better color definition and depth perception while submerged in the water. Generally the inner iris closer to the pupil is green while the outer iris is a silver, purple. Calnennore eyes are the only physical organ that changes with time. They begin to lose their physical sight around 900 years of age. They have not developed tear ducts to keep their eyes moist, so they are incapable of crying. Instead they have a thin membrane that lowers over the eyeball that allows it to be moistened if they do not blink for an extended period of time. The ears are slightly longer and more pointed than humans, however there are several tribes that have developed to have an absence of external ears. The noses are generally the same as humans, though smaller and more streamlined. The mouths tend to be wider and the canines are about 4mm longer than the average humans. The cheekbones are high and slender and their foreheads slope elegantly back. They have high arching brows as well. The only hair on their body is found on the top of their head. It is really a more modified scale than hair that can help with hydro dynamics. In their true form, Calnennore skin is a medium blue color. They have teal markings that appear on their body throughout life that serves as a form of communication between one another. The markings set up the basis of the Calnennore written language and describe the life history of each individual. Each Calnennore is born with several primary markings describing their clan origins. A series of three crests are the most prominent features. At the hollow of the neck just above the collarbone sits the individual’s crest. On the right shoulder the mother’s crest, and down the arm the mother’s clan history. On the left shoulder the father’s crest with his clan history flowing down the arm. Other symbols appear throughout life along the torso and back. The majority of Thallassans boasted dark green/black hair, nails and lips. Occasionally other dark violet or blue hues were produced. Calnennore skin was very susceptible to moisture loss so they developed a protein covering that resembled the same tone, texture and density of human skin that would spread over the true skin in times of arid or extremely warm climate. The second skin was simply called a “shell.” It kept moisture in but did not allow it to escape. Their torsos were long and wide around the chest in order to hold the large lungs and liver. The shoulders and hips however were often narrow in comparison but contained thick, strong bones. The rib cage was strong but flexible to allow the large lungs to inflate properly. The Calnennore also had a second pair of auxiliary gills that could be used to provide oxygen when diving for lengthy periods of time out of reach of the surface. The legs were long and powerful providing the major source of power for swimming. The knees were built more stiffly than a human’s and the leg muscles were often the largest and densest. Calnennore feet and hand bones were extremely odd in their structure. They were comprised by of a stiffened yet extremely flexible cartilage that could fold over itself making the feet and hands appear smaller while walking on land but then able to extend into large paddles or fins underwater. Calnennore are homeothermic mammals that generally maintain a core body temperature between 42*-43*C. Like majority of all other mammals, they give birth to live young and produce milk to feed their young. Young Calnennore are a rare occurrence. The same protein that protects the adult DNA from breaking down and allows for slower growth and maturity, makes it difficult for gamete DNA to develop and grow. The immune system and healing capabilities of a Calnennoren are highly advanced. They are immune to majority of the known toxins and diseases. They are very allergic to bacta and if submerged in the liquid for more than a couple of minuets, they will suffocate. Bruises and cuts heal very quickly, seemingly in minutes. Burns and other energy based wounds do not heal very quickly in comparison. Based upon the severity they may not heal at all. Broken bones can take days or weeks to heal depending upon the break or the thickness of the bone. If cartilage from the hands feet or fin blades is not set properly, the swimming can be greatly disrupted. Severed limbs have the possibility of being reattached naturally, if and only if they have not been cauterized. Burns can greatly effect nerve tissues and cauterization veritably ends synaptic response. Calnennore blood is thick and high in volume. It has a great capacity to supply oxygen to the organs as most marine mammals. Calnennore have a copper based blood that carries oxygen throughout the body. When it comes in contact with oxygen out side of the system it turns blue so that Calnennore appear to bleed a dark blue. Generally the average lifespan of a Thallassan is 1000years. They do not fully mature until they reach between 150-200 years. Once they reach adulthood, a specially coded protein keeps their DNA from breaking down and they do not seem to physically age. Calnennore that are able to manipulate the Force can often live a while longer if they keep a rigid practice of body and mind. No Calnennore on record has lived over 2000years. Thallassan Culture Culture Calnennore were generally an easy going and peaceful people. They often would prefer to look for some way to talk out a situation rather than instantly move into a fight. They were however strong and fierce predators evolveded to function on their planet as such. Their physical endowments allowed them to develop their culture as well as hunt, swim or function on just a normal basis. Thallassans were generally a promiscuous sort of creatures. They did not often practice monogamy by any means, but lived in closely knit social groups. Because of the way in which they chose to coexist, they were often very friendly towards one another and would choose mates for both play and for reproductive purposes, sometimes one or the other, sometimes both. Mates were not generally permanent, though they could be as several pairs would show favoritism or connect on some deeper level. As such, Calnennore were not concerned with the ritualistic ceremonies of matrimony that many humanoid species would practice when joining with a mate. Generally speaking, most Calnennore had a difficult time grasping this concept. Often there was no set structure to mating, though displays of dominance within a group may occur between both the males and the females. Typically, both genders would coexist together in the society, working together to hunt or farm or in various other tasks. Males however, would often form small pairings of two or three individuals for any number of years forming some type of friendly bond. Calnennore openly showed tendencies to favor the same sex often for their play. They were generally very open with their sexuality and it often formed a basis for the rituals in which they did participate. The average Calnennore may be seen to display inordinate amounts of physical attention to one of their own species as well as any number of species they grew to trust. With such tightly knit groups, Calnennore would often would crave the company of their clan mates. In Calnennore society, everyone found a mixed way of depending upon one another yet maintain their sense of individuality. Touch was one of their most heightened of senses. Touching often displayed a semblance of trust in an individual. Touching without the permission was seen as a high offense to the individual, though with their laid back nature most offenses were disregarded. Hunger was almost always an issue. With their quicker metabolic needs, Calnennore needed to eat often in order to maintain their body functions. Together they would often hunt, especially if they chose to hunt some of the large birds or saurians on the land. Majority of Calnennore food came from the sea however. Majority of them were rather self-sufficient though many could specialize in specific skills, especially when it came to agriculture. Calnennore, though a supreme predator on their world were typical omnivores. Plants made up an important part of their diet and a very specific protein needed for them to function best was only cultivated in certain shores of their planet. Most of the Islands strewn throughout the ocean carried a wild variety of this plant. The coilor was one of the main fruits cultivated on the mainland. It was generally a very easy plant to grow and well sustainable in a coastal environment, able to grow in several versatile environments such as salt marshes or mangroves or even farther inland. Other crops of important foods included jeupi, a grain that was used to bake many different types of bread often those with a sweeter flavor. The fibrous network of roots also held a purpose of maintaining sand dunes or other less stable environs. Thallassan Philosophy and the Force Being that all Calnennore were capable of sensing the Force and sense many things through the Force in their daily lives, they had a deep respect for the Force. Most perceived the Force as some deity, some agent which helped move life in the perfect circle it formed between the transitions of life and death. There were many festivals throughout the year celebrating the motion of life and the Force. As the Force was sacred, treating it as just some tool that could make life easier was seen as a frivolous and disrespectful action. Those that exhibited such displays were not highly respected citizens Extragalactic Expeditions Destruction During the Clone Wars, around 20BBY, Gaeren III was destroyed by the Separatists. Droid battleships bombarded the planet from orbit consistently boiling away much of the ocean. The Calnennore were caught by complete surprise and many of them did not survive. If there were any survivor's of the destruction, they were enslaved by a group of rogue Mandalorians. It is currently unknown if the planet is still habitable. Prominent Thallassans West (Adune Mel-Gristring) Rain (Ulmadui Ringsul) Rho (Romen Gristring) Timbre (Taurlin Mellonaur) Adyn (Earen Celebmor) Jings Syren (Eariel Tauradun, Sulanen) Category:Races and Species